Amata Almodovar
(Fallout 3) (Durante Escape!) (Fallout Shelter) |race =Humano, Hispânica |sex =Feminino |age =9 (durante Growing Up Fast) 16 (durante Future Imperfect) 19 (durante Escape! quests adiantes) |affiliation =Vault 101 |role =Residente do Vault Overseer (opcional) Amiga do Lone Wanderer |location =Vault 101 |quests ='Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Escape!' Trouble on the Homefront |family =Alphonse Almodovar - pai |actor =Stephanie Joy (criança) Odette Annable (adolescente/adulta) Shari Elliker (Vault 106) |dialogue =CG02Amata.txt (Growing Up Fast) CG03Amata.txt (Future Imperfect) CG04Amata.txt (Escape!) Amata.txt (Trouble on the Homefront) |alignment =Muito bom |tag skills = (Apenas durante Escape!) |level =1 2 (Durante Escape!) |derived =Hit Points: 30, 40 (Durante Escape!) Resistência a Dano: 1%, 2% (Growing Up Fast) Dano desarmado: 0.75, 2.15 (Escape!) Resistência a Veneno: 20%, 15% (Escape!) Resistência à Radiação: 8%, 6% (Escape!) |aggression =Não agressiva |confidence =Covarde (Growing Up Fast) Temerária (Future Imperfect) Corajosa (Escape! & TOTH) |assistance =Ajuda aliados (Growing Up Fast) Não ajuda ninguém (Future Imperfect & Escape!) |hair color =Castanho (Growing Up Fast) Preto |eye color =Cor de avelã |hairstyle =HairChildF03 (Growing Up Fast) HairBun |head add ons=None (Growing Up Fast) EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =None (Growing Up Fast) CGO3Faction (Future Imperfect) PlayerFaction (Future Imperfect & Escape) Vault101Faction (Future Imperfect, Escape! & TOTH) MS16Vault101Faction (TOTH) MS16Vault101RebelFaction (TOTH) |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =HispanicChild (Growing Up Fast) Hispanic |baseid = Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Escape! Trouble on the Homefront Sacred Bog alucinação |refid = Growing Up Fast Future Imperfect Escape! Trouble on the Homefront }} Amata Almodovar é uma moradora do Vault 101 no ano 2277. Nascida em 2258, ela é alguns meses mais jovem que seu(a) amigo(a) Lone Wanderer. Amata é a única filha do Supervisor Alphonse Almodovar. História Amata Almodovar é a filha única do Supervisor do Vault 101. Sua mãe morreu em consequências de uma doença quando ela tinha apenas dois anos. Amata sempre foi leal e amorosa com seu pai, mas desde que foi crescendo, exigiu uma mudança de comportamento por parte dele, principalmente sobre as regras do Vault. Ela não quer desafiar seu pai e estragar sua relação, mas tem um enorme desejo de experimentar o mundo exterior ao Vault, já que ela (e praticamente todos os moradores do Vault) nunca sentiram o sol ou os ventos da Wasteland. Amata e Lone Wanderer foram os melhores amigos desde pequenos, e tiveram uma relação muito próxima devido ao fato de ambos não terem conhecido suas respectivas mães.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Em 2274, James realiza um exame médico em Amata com a presença de seu pai. James escreve em seu arquivo médico que ela aparenta estar preocupada com a desconfiança de seu pai sobre ela, devido á sua insistência de estar presente em suas consultas, deixando de lado qualquer possibilidade de uma confidencialidade entre médico e paciente. James, porém, acredita que Amata pode ser confiável e jamais seria capaz de tomar decisões ruins. No teste G.O.A.T. do Vault 101, Amata é informada por seu professor Sr. Brotch que ela apresentava um nível de ser supervisora de um Vault. Relacionamentos Amata mantém uma relação amorosa e leal ao seu pai Alphonse Almodovar, supervisor do Vault 101. Ao logo do tempo, Amata desenvolveu uma visão idealista e deseja que a porta do Vault seja aberta para todos serem livres e viverem por conta própria. Porém, seu pai insiste que isso é impossível, não só devido aos perigos da Wasteland, como também pelas regras que o Vault 101 possui (jamais ser aberto). Esse conflito entre os dois acaba piorando um pouco sua relação com o pai. Amata frequentemente critica o modo em que seu pai se relaciona socialmente com outras pessoas. Durante a festa de aniversário de Lone Wanderer, é possível ouvir uma conversa de Amata e seu pai, onde ele diz "seu amigo precisa aprender que nem tudo na vida se resume em festas". Amata responde "estamos em uma festa pai, você deveria tentar se divertir um pouco". Amata frequentemente tem problemas com a gangue Tunnel Snakes. Butch, o líder da gangue, desde pequeno zombou de Amata e de sua amizade com Lone Wanderer. Interações com o jogador Só é possível ver Amata e conversar com ela durante a quest Growing Up Fast. Amata terá aproximadamente 10 anos, e poderá te dar um presente, dependendo das respostas que você dar. Na mesma festa, é possível conversar com o pai de Amata. Durante a quest Future Imperfect, Amata terá cerca de 16 anos e estará com problemas com a gangue Tunnel Snakes. Você terá algumas opções, como separar a briga, brigar e defender Amata de Butch e seus amigos, ou então zombar de Amata junto com a gangue. Já durante a quest Escape!, você poderá ter uma rápida conversa com Amata. Ela estará com uma arma e poderá te dar, se você selecionar as respostas corretas. Durante a quest Trouble on the Homefront, será possível confrontar o pai de Amata (ou ela própria). Dependendo das ações do jogador, a interação com Amata poderá ser diferente. Interações gerais * Até a quest Trouble on the Homefront ser iniciada Quests relacionadas Depois do fim do primeiro tutorial, James irá dizer para o Lone Wanderer "vamos ver se sua amiga Amata quer brincar." Em 13 de Julho de 2268, Amata decora a cafeteria para comemorar o aniversário de 10 anos de Lone Wanderer, seu(a) melhor amigo(a). Ela irá dar como presente uma cópia número 14 do Grognak the Barbarian em perfeitas condições. Em 3 de Agosto de 2274, Amata irá se envolver em problemas com a gangue Tunnel Snakes próximo á sala de aula do teste G.O.A.T. O jogador poderá ajudar Amata e se livrar dos Tunnel Snakes, ignorar Amata e deixá-la com eles ou ajudar a gangue á zombar dela. Se você ajudar os Tunnel Snakes ou ignorar Amata e deixá-la, depois do teste, será possível ouvir Amata dizendo que estava triste por você não ter ajudado ela. Amata irá informar o jogador sobre James ter saído do Vault. Ela irá informar também que Jonas foi morto. Ela irá sugerir um plano para escapar do Vault, dizendo que os seguranças do Vault estavam loucos atrás de você. Ela também irá oferecer uma arma, que poderá ser coletada pelo jogador ou deixada com ela para se proteger. Perto do final da quest, o jogador irá encontrar Amata sendo interrogada pelo pai e pelo Oficial Mack. Se o jogador se recusou em ter a arma quando Amata ofereceu, ela irá matar o Oficial Mack e correr para outra sala do Vault. Na porta do Vault 101, o jogador poderá perguntar se Amata quer fugir do Vault também, mas ela se recusa, e diz que o Vault precisa de alguém para colocar juízo em seu pai. Depois de completar a quest The Waters of Life, um novo sinal irá ser enviado do Vault 101, o Vault 101 Distress Signal. Será uma mensagem de Amata dizendo sobre o que estava acontecendo com o Vault. Ela irá dar a senha para entrar no Vault também. Amata vai mencionar que o Vault está em apuros e precisa de sua ajuda. Ela diz que o supervisor (o pai dela) estava perdendo o controle e estava fazendo coisas absurdas para voltar a ter o controle do Vault. Para o jogador, existem várias maneiras de conseguir retomar a ordem do Vault (veja o artigo principal da quest). Depois de conseguir, você vai ter uma conversa final e definitiva com Amata, e ela vai pedir para você deixar o Vault aberto para sempre. Se você ignorar a quest, ela irá ser cancelada depois de algum tempo, e o Vault irá permanecer trancado. Efeitos das ações do jogador Se você completar a quest Trouble on the Homefront destruindo os reatores do Vault, irá acontecer um encontro aleatório envolvendo Amata e um Soldado do Enclave. Eles irão pedir para que ela mostre a localização do Vault 101. Logo depois, os soldados irão abrir fogo contra ela. O jogador ainda pode salvar ela, mas mesmo assim, não terá recompensa ou dialogo com ela. Ela irá fugir de você, dizendo que "é tudo culpa sua". Caso se você mentiu sobre a morte de Mack, ela irá dizer "quanto grande o mundo pode ser?" e então ela diz para ir embora e foge. Inventário * Só se você recusar a pistola, ou durante a quest Trouble on the Homefront. Notas * Amata aparece flutuando de bruços durante a alucinação que ocorre quando o Lone Wanderer é intoxicado com sementes de Punga Plant no'' Point Lookout'' add-on. *O nome "Amata" é relacionado á palavra "amor" (love) em romance languages. Aparições aparece apenas no Fallout 3. Curiosidades * Se você completar a quest Trouble on the Homefront matando o supervisor do Vault e convencendo Amata de que ela é a única chance do Vault, ela irá dizer "Sinto muito. Você é um herói...e tem que sair." Está é uma homenagem ao final do Fallout onde o supervisor do Vault 13 diz exatamente a mesma coisa. (certas respostas durante os diálogos anteriores podem pular essa fala.) Galeria Young Amata and Her Dad.jpeg|Amata jovem e seu Pai|link=Growing Up Fast Amata_GUF.jpg|Amata durante a quest Growing Up Fast. Amata FI.jpg Amata Esc.jpg Interrogation of Amata.jpg amata2.jpg FO3Vault106Amata.jpg AmataRandom.jpg|Encontro "Amata's Fate". FO3REAmatasFate.jpg Vault 106 hallucination Amata running.jpg Referencias de:Amata Almodovar en:Amata Almodovar es:Amata Almodóvar fi:Amata fr:Amata Almodovar it:Amata Almodovar ko:아마타 pl:Amata Almodovar ru:Амата rue:Амата uk:Амата zh:艾瑪塔‧阿莫多瓦 Categoria:Personagens do Fallout 3 Categoria:Personagens do Vault 101 Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens do Fallout Shelter